The present invention is related to diode devices, in particular to methods for making diode devices and particularly for making separators for matched pairs of electrodes that may be used in a diode device. The term diode devices encompass, for example, thermionic converters and generators, photoelectric converters and generators, and vacuum diode heat pumps. It is also related to thermotunnel converters.
WO99/13562 discloses a method for making pairs of electrodes whose surfaces replicate each other. This approach uses solvents and reactive solutions, and involves heating and evaporating metal surfaces.